El espiral descendiente a la locura
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Eres Lucius Malfoy, y tu unigénito, Draco Malfoy, acaba de anunciarte que se casará nada más ni nada menos que con Harry Potter.


_Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial del foro "El Lado Oscuro de la Fama", con la palabra_ _ **hipócrita.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si lo que querían era un autógrafo, ¡lo lamento mucho! :(_

 **Summary:** _Eres Lucius Malfoy, y tu unigénito, Draco Malfoy, acaba de anunciarte que se casará nada más ni nada menos que con Harry Potter._

 **Advertencias:** _Drama, un poco de angustia en casi primera persona, algo de violencia física resumida en un intento de asesinato que está más que justificado y quizá muchos de vosotros también quieran cometerlo. ¿Infidelidad...? Podría decirse. Ah, CLAAARO. Relación slash (hombre x hombre)._

 _Amo mucho mi vida como para lanzarme a PUBLICAR otro long-fic, por lo que esto será un one-shot y se quedará así. Y nótese que dije publicar, no escribir. Todo ya dicho, vamos a la historia._

* * *

 **El espiral descendiente a la locura**

Los ves marcharse y sientes la ira deslizarse como miel espesa por tu sangre. Puedes verlos observarse, y aquella mirada —los ojos verdes detenidos con preocupación sobre los grises, la mirada de tu propio hijo curvándose hacia los ventanales de la mansión con desprecio, la forma en que toda la repulsión se curvan de pronto en el más intenso amor cuando observa la mirada cargada de vida, de esperanza— no es más que de amor. Porque se aman. Y porque te quema en los latidos. Porque te arde en el pecho. Porque _te mata_.

La ira te amarga el sabor en la boca, te agría los ojos, te lanza los puños cerrados contra la platería del juego de té. Platos, cubiertos, pastelillos, todo se derrama junto con la mesa de cristal azul haciéndose añicos contra el suelo.

Lo destrozarías todo. Lo harías pedazos.

Eres Lucius Malfoy, y tu unigénito, Draco Malfoy, acaba de anunciarte que se casará nada más ni nada menos que con Harry Potter.

 _Harry Potter._

Y la sangre te hierve más. El pecho te quema más. _Odio._ ¿Cuánto odio puede caber dentro de una persona? ¿Cuánta agonía puede deslizarse en el alma para destrozarla? ¿Cuánta tortura sería capaz de desplegarse en unos dedos dispuestos? No puedes pensar. No puedes hacer más que llevarte por el ferviente y agudo deseo de destruirlo todo. _Destruir todo._

Los polvos flú están en tu mano antes de que te des cuenta. Estás allí antes de que siquiera puedas meditarlo, y todo está tal cual lo estuvo la última vez hace veintidós años. El escritorio sigue siendo el mismo, y cada una de las memorias te encierra en una espiral vertiginosa de repulsión. _Traidor,_ quieres gritar. Quieres escupirle en la cara todas sus putas verdades, quieres golpearlo, y quieres...

—¿Malfoy? —pregunta. Y no dudabas que estuviera allí. Se yergue detrás del escritorio con una pila de pergaminos entre las manos. Y no puedes evitar verlo, evitar la ansia enfermiza de apretar tus dedos en torno a su cuello, matarlo, matarlo, _matarlo..._

—Potter.

Se observan. Él lo hace. Él te observa. Sabes, sabes bien que lo ha estado posponiendo. Sabes _muy_ bien que él ha estado evitando por todos los medios hacerlo. Verte. Y todo es tan enfermizamente estúpido que quieres golpear el escritorio con ambas manos, plantarte allí hasta que te diga _por qué._

Pero el _por qué_ de hace veintidós años se reveló meses después. Treinta y uno de julio, una bola rosada y de cabellos negros en brazos de una pelirroja bonita. Una boda apresurada. _Potter metiéndose en las faldas de las empleadas del Ministerio, como siempre._

No tienes que pedir una explicación porque él tampoco te ha demostrado serte leal. Sabes, lo ves, y observas en cada facción de su rostro el desconcierto. Puedes ver las preguntas. Y puedes ver el miedo. El miedo de verte después de tantos años, el miedo de que justo allí y justo en ese momento algo que ardería finalmente tome la forma de un fuego maldito que lo destrozaría todo y, probablemente, ninguno de los dos saldría entero de allí.

—Se casarán.

Potter asiente. Se acomoda las gafas, ahora rectangulares. Se frota la nariz con la mano y es ese gesto, tan antiguo y tan natural, que consigue que el grito de furia escape de tu garganta. La Oficina de Potter, la oficina del _Jefe de los Aurores,_ está insonorizada. Pero Potter se encoge y observa a todos lados, temiendo ser oído.

—Malfoy, ¿no puedes simplemente dejarlos ser...? —y Potter frunce el ceño. James Potter te observa con los ojos avellana dudosos. Y quieres decirle que no. Que tu hijo, tu pequeño que acaba de salir de Hogwarts, aquel que debiste concebir obligatoriamente con una mujer que no amabas y que años después se marchó con su amante a Francia, no puede correr el riesgo de terminar como... y no puedes ni pensarlo. Y quieres gritar. Y todo es tan enfermo, y tan retorcido, y la expresión relajada de los ojos de Potter grita que todo es tan áspero y tan crudo y le lastima, y no sólo quieres lastimarlo con palabras.

Y él lo nota.

—Harry está totalmente enamorado —susurra, en voz baja. Se acomoda las gafas y se aparta el cabello espeso de la frente. Hay canas en sus raíces y en sus patillas. Su rostro afeitado presenta pequeñas marcas de guerra y pequeñas marcas de edad—. Él no sería capaz de lastimar a Draco.

— _No digas el nombre de mi hijo_ —gruñes. Y gruñes con rabia. Y gruñes porque fueron meses que se transformaron en años pensando y soñando en grande. Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin que compartían algo más que entrenamientos y pullas en el Quidditch, que un castigo echó las chispas adecuadas para el inicio de una hoguera que, en ese momento, mientras se examinaban, seguía sin apagarse.

Gruñes porque las viejas palabras te queman. _Yo llamaré a mi hijo Harry,_ fueron las palabras de James, casualmente. _Es un nombre precioso, creo yo. Además que no es uno de esos anticuados nombres puristas. Me desagradan._

Y tú no habías escogido el nombre de Draco, no su primer nombre y por el que sería reconocido, al menos; Narcissa, tu ex-esposa, lo había hecho. Porque Harry era el único nombre que podías pensar. Harry. _Harry._ Y fue Narcissa quien lo nombró, con una mirada despectiva, para pasártelo a tus brazos. Te había dado tu heredero. Ya era libre. Y le otorgaste la libertad, la bendición para marcharse cuando encontró a alguien capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades.

Gruñes porque James Potter no tiene el menor derecho para meterse en tu vida. Gruñes porque alejaste a tu hijo once años de la escoria, para que en su primer año tuviera un puto amor platónico con Harry Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor, y comenzaran a salir en su tercer año. Draco, cargado de su orgullo inocente y su intento de ser como tú, para abandonarlo y abandonarse a la libertad a sus quince. Pero lo que nunca comprendió realmente es que _tú_ no querías que él fuera como tú.

—Lo lamento —susurra Potter. Y es un susurro tan falso, tan suave, tan vacío, que el escritorio estalla en trozos por toda la oficina. Ambos se observan, ásperos; tú no has sido, pero ha sido tu magia. Desatado. Loco. _Oscuro._ Eres un Slytherin, después de todo, ¿no es así? ¿No ha sido esa la razón por la cual James no decidió aceptar tu compromiso? _Eres un Slytherin, Lucius. No puedo. No sé qué dirían mis padres. Eres oscuro._ Y eso no te alejó. Tu orgullo moría cada vez que devorabas esos labios, ansioso, y cada vez que ese cuerpo te recibía y envolvía con un calor opresor, casi sádico. Moría porque no era tuyo. Moría porque, mientras tú entrabas en ese calor opresivo que nadie jamás había tocado antes, él se fundía en otros cuerpos, en otras bocas, en otras almas.

—Lo lamentas —siseas, suave, silente. No brotaron insultos de tu boca. No brotaron maldiciones, ni ningún otro tipo de cosa. En realidad, lo único que hiciste fue cerrar los ojos, inhalar profundamente y pronunciar lo que habías ido a decir—: Draco no se casará con _tú hijo_ , Potter. Nunca. Y de ningún modo.

—¿Es por algún tipo de homofobia? —pregunta James burlonamente, quizá intentando aligerar el ambiente, y son las palabras exactas para romper el fino hilo que sostiene tu cordura. No sabes cómo ni sabes cuándo, sólo sabes que su cabeza golpea contra la pared mientras tus dedos se aferran a su garganta.

Y has querido hacerlo por _tanto tiempo._ Golpearlo, ahorcarlo, mierda, hasta matarlo. Has querido, cada día de tu vida, cada día desde que el Profeta anunció el nacimiento de _Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter, el Auror,_ herirlo de las formas más dolorosas, simplemente para que pudiera sentir en el cuerpo todo el dolor que te ha causado en el alma.

—Lu-Lucius —intenta respirar, respirar y no lo dejas. Cuando abres los ojos todo es un borrón de sal y agua y quema ácidamente en tus mejillas—. Lucius, _Lu-Lucius,_ cál-cálmate, p-por fav-favor...

Lo sueltas y se desmorona. Inhala y tose, el rostro enrojecido desde la posición a tus pies. Y es ahí donde debería estar. Donde debió estar siempre. Un Potter, un Gryffindor, _a tus pies._

—No mereces ni siquiera que te mire, Potter —gruñes—. Tu familia no merece estar emparentada con la mía. Nunca. _Nunca lo estará._

James te mira. Y no puedes dejar de mirarlo. No puedes dejar de mirar los ojos castaños, veteados de verde. _¿Por qué su hijo debió heredar los ojos de esa furcia?,_ es lo primero que piensas. Draco, tu pequeño Draco, ha salido tan parecido a ti que es casi como verte de joven. Pero de joven no eras tan rebelde. De joven, por supuesto, no delineabas tus ojos de negro y reías libremente a carcajadas. De joven no llevabas una pulsera multicolor en la muñeca y el cabello rapado en la nuca, con las hebras platinadas prolijamente rebeldes.

De joven no eras como lo es tu hijo. _Pero querías serlo._

Quizá no vestir como él, pero sí tener su valentía. Tomar la mano de la persona que amas. Sonreír en medio de la multitud, con la seguridad que no habrá felicidad más grande y más intensa que poder decir _amo._

Y duele. Duele cuando Potter se levanta y te observa, duele cuando suavemente acaricia tu rostro. Es dudoso, suave, tenso. Es una caricia de prueba. Es el toque cargado de duda que otorgarías a un animal salvaje, herido, antes de ayudarlo, demostrándole que eres inofensivo.

Potter moldea tu rostro con sus manos. Son ásperas, cálidas, y se adaptan a los contornos de tus pómulos y mejillas como si no tuvieran ningún otro sitio para estar. Están allí, y son tan calientes que puedes sentir como si todo tu interior y todo tu exterior y _todo tú_ hubieras estado frío tanto, tanto tiempo.

—Lucius —susurra. Y no puedes evitar descender en espiral hacia la locura porque tomas sus labios, tomas su boca firme, demandante, reclamando. Y Potter responde. Los labios de James no dudan, reconocen cada recoveco, cada presión, cada movimiento. Los años separados no les han quitado las memorias carnales. Puede que el aroma de su cabello parezca nuevo, y puede que el tacto de sus manos no sea tan firme ni tan terso, pero es él, y su boca te recibe como si los años no hubieran pasado.

Y te odias. Te odias tanto. Lo odias. Lo odias tanto.

La amargura brota en un burbujeo de desesperación en lo hondo de tu pecho, y sus labios reclaman y empujan sobre los tuyos, atrayéndote a la vida y a la cordura. Pero no tienes cordura, y quizá nunca la has tenido.

Eres Lucius Malfoy, y has vivido tantos años en una mentira y en una negación que corrompe y rompe y destroza, y todo lo que reconocías o querías creer que conocías ahora se tuerce en una vorágine desesperada de sensaciones desgarradoras.

Eres Lucius Malfoy y besas a James Potter con la misma desesperación y pasión de años atrás. La desesperación de, quizá, esta pueda ser la última vez. La desesperación de, quizá, esta pueda ser la _verdadera_ última vez. Y la pasión de quien ama. De quien siempre lo ha hecho, y no ha dejado de hacerlo.

Eres Lucius Malfoy, y puede que el Mundo Mágico te crea un hipócrita a partir de la declaración que harás. Puede que el Mundo Mágico (que aún recuerda tus escapadas a los antros _gay_ que recién se abrían en el mundo _muggle_ , infestado por las amenazas de la _peste rosa,_ y la concientización —y obvia estigmatización— hiciera que fuera tan jodidamente difícil conseguirte esposa, y un secreto tan guardado cuando _por fin_ pareció acallarse), que ha conocido toda tu historia y todos tus errores, te declare como uno.

 _Hipócrita._

Pero eres Lucius Malfoy, y no eres ningún hipócrita. Simplemente aborreces la idea de que tu hijo sea lastimado por un Potter. Aborreces la idea de que Draco J. Malfoy sea lastimado por Harry L. Potter. Pero, mientras James te besa, sabes, _sabes_ , que lo hecho, hecho está.

Y quizá el futuro tenga un mejor sabor que el pasado. Un sabor, quizá, como el que tiene en ese momento la boca de James Potter.

* * *

 _Mi primer James Potter con una relación homosexual. Esto es algo que no había experimentado nunca antes. James... no lo sé, en cierta forma, no lo veo ni lo siento con otro hombre. Pero cuando comencé a escribir este pequeño fic (que, originalmente, Lucius no estaría con James sino con otro miembro del ministerio, tampoco tendría toda la historia de trasfondo, ni mucho menos acabaría con aquellos pensamientos, diciéndose a sí mismo hipócrita por oponerse al matrimonio gay de su hijo estando él follándose a otro hombre) simplemente surgió. Supe,_ _ **sentí**_ _, que debía ser de la manera en la que está escrita. Así que espero que les guste._

 _Un enorme y cariñoso beso para todos. ¡Hasta la próxima palabra! (Si es que me hago tiempo... uff)._

 _Los ama, G._


End file.
